elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Clipper
The Imperial Clipper, built by Gutamaya, is one of the Empire's ships and thus are generally sold at Stations that are aligned with the Empire. To purchase the Imperial Clipper players must have earned the rank of Baron with the Imperial Navy.GalNet announced 14 Jul 3301 that all independent pilots with an active Imperial Navy rank could now purchase the Clipper. This ship is quite popular with pirates, traders, and some combat pilots. It is a reasonable pirate ship due to the large cargo capacity and heavy armament. Traders may find this ship appealing due to its superb cargo capacity and defensive capability; while it is more expensive than the Lakon Type-7 it can easily defend itself against a pirate. Pilots of any profession may appreciate its speed; with fully upgraded Thrusters, it is comparable to that of smaller ships such as the Cobra MkIII and the Imperial Eagle. Additionally, its pitch rotation and yaw speed are higher than most ships, making it feel like a very hefty, weighted-down Eagle with a boost speed that is higher than that of the Viper. Its only manoeuvering drawback, and likely the reason for its low overall agility rating, is its poor lateral thruster capability; the vertical-lateral thrusters are very weak compared to those of other ships. This weakness, combined with very weak shields for its size and wing-mounted hardpoints ill-suited for fixed weapons, limits the Imperial Clipper's efficiency as a PvP combat ship even if the shields are upgraded to maximum. The Imperial Clipper is also currently the second widest ship controllable by players, which may pose a challenge with docking. Speed and manoeuvrability fall off more heavily when heavily loaded than other ships, bringing it back into more normal speeds and turn rates when hauling cargo. Both the ships interior and exterior are luxurious in design, the engines sport a radically different sound than other ships, and the large cockpit canopy features an unobstructed view of space. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: One Class 3 large hardpoint on the top of each wingtip nacelle (total of two class 3 mounts), and One Class 2 medium hardpoint on the underside of each wing where the wing attaches to the main fuselage (total of two class 2 mounts). The wingtip mounts are very far from centerline and will have trouble converging their fields of fire unless used with gimbaled or turret mounted weapons. The underside mounts although closer together, also suffer the same field of fire convergence issues although to a lesser degree than the wingtip mounts. The pilot's station is offset to the right of the centerline of the ship. The auxiliary station is even with the pilot's station and is offset to the left of the centerline of the ship. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customizable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Imperial Clipper. * (L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner Notes Gallery File:Clipper_concept.jpg|Imperial Clipper concept art File:Clipper_landed1.jpg|Imperial Clipper in station clipper1920.png|Imperial Clipper in flight wunjo_6_1920.png|Imperial Clipper cockpit Screenshot_0074 (1).jpg|Red Imperial Clipper from Vibrant Colors livery pack EliteDangerous32 2015-07-17 12-49-39-01.jpg|imperial clipper by CMDR Andix clipper nice.jpg|beautiful flight E-D - Imperial Clipper 03 - Tactical Graphite - Sunglare.jpg|Tactical Graphite Paintshop - Sunglare E-D - Imperial Clipper 04 - Tactical Graphite - Sunglare II (Underside).jpg|Imperial Clipper Tactical Graphite Sunglare II (Underside) Clipper.png|HCS Heinlein File:Imperial_Clipper_Rear_on_pad.jpg |Rear of the Clipper on a pad File:Imperial_Clipper_Cockpit_Exterior.jpg |Imperial Clipper Cockpit as seen from exterior File:Imperial_Clipper_Front_Close_up.jpg E-D - Imperial Clipper 05 - Tactical Graphite - Docked Side View.jpg|Docked Side View of Clipper with Tactical Graphite Paintjob Clipper - Land.jpg|Clipper - Land Screenshot_0025.jpg|Clipper - Land 2 File:X1NbPdn.png File:HawF0K1.jpg EliteDangerous64 2016-06-25 10-28-22.png bp-imperial-clipper.png|Gutamaya Imperial Clipper Blueprint ru:Imperial Clipper Category:Multipurpose Category:Pilotable Category:Gutamaya